Chocolat
by Sweetydu972
Summary: A Noël, House se prête au fantasme.
1. Chapter 1

**_  
_**Fin d'année, limite de l'indécence.  
Cela aurait pu être un sujet de réflexion. A cette étape du calendrier, les hommes semblaient se lâcher, s'adonnant à tout vices et plaisirs et pas n'importe lesquels... Ceux de la gourmandise et de la vantardise. Car à cette époque mets et entre mets comblaient tables et bouches. Ventres et panses. Et ces hommes qui se goinfraient ne ravissaient en aucun cas œil délicat. Ils se targuaient d'être respectables et bien portants, s'enivrant d'alcools peu délicats et de... Chocolats...  
House soupira. Assis seul à une table du réfectoire, son regard valsait entre nourritures et décorations. Il accusait de ses yeux azur chaque bouchée, chaque gorgée de ces êtres égocentriques et... Heureux...  
Qu'ils étaient laids! Tous à manger, gorge déployée telles des poules affamées, avalant versets et paroles vides de sens.  
Spectacle peu ragoûtant mais si fascinant.  
Un chocolat c'est délicat. Ça ne s'avale pas, ça se croque, se suce, se déguste. Chaque chocolat est unique et l'instant magique. Un chocolat, une sensation. Le chocolat, l'or appétissant. Le diamant ponctué de milles sensations.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de respecter ce met si délicat!  
Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur la doyenne. Le temps se figea.  
Entre ses doigts fins et délicats, elle tenait un chocolat. Posé en suspens sur sa lèvre inférieure. Comme si elle hésitait encore à franchir le pas... A se laisser porter par ce concentré de calories.  
House se détendit et l'observa. Enfin quelqu'un qui semblait connaitre la valeur de cette gâterie. Il sourit, l'invitant mentalement à croquer dans le chocolat, à laisser exploser ses sens... A s'adonner au plaisir du goût... Sans abstinence.  
Comme pour exécuter cet ordre muet. Cuddy porta l'objet de son désir à sa bouche.  
Le corps du diagnosticien se tendit, sens en alertes, guettant la plus infime réaction.  
Il vit sa mâchoire s'animer avec douceur, s'appliquant à mâcher sans brusquerie. De toute façon, sa salive contribuait à faire fondre le met qui se répandait dans toute sa bouche. Il parcourut son visage du regard, détaillant chaque trait, chaque mouvement de ses muscles faciaux.  
Il sentit alors une douce chaleur étreindre son corps tandis que ses yeux roulaient le long de sa joue gauche qu'il aurait voulu caresser de son pouce.  
Puis son regard suivit une ligne invisible jusqu'à son cou qu'il espérait un jour marquer d'une trace brûlante. De cet intime fer rouge que l'on nommait "suçon".  
Il frémit puis s'abandonna complètement à l'envie, s'imaginant prendre possession de son corps... Petit à petit...  
Il la voulait. C'était un fait.  
Ce corps parfait, ces lignes nullement brouillonnes et dessinées avec talent qu'il désirait si ardemment...  
Et cette gorge blanche et délicate sur laquelle il rêvait de poser ses lèvres...  
Il serait remonté, doucement, avec délicatesse et suavité jusqu'à l'objet de son désir : sa bouche.  
Il aurait redessiné cet instrument, divin et envoutant, de ses lèvres. Pressant les siennes ici et là. Les capturant avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas...  
Nouvelle bouchée.  
Il déglutit puis se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.  
Il aurait tant voulu pourvoir la glisser entre les siennes, goûter au chocolat fondu dans sa bouche, mêlant sa salive cacao à la sienne. Enrouler sa langue pralinée à sa langue au lait.  
Nouveau croquement.  
Il tressaillit puis se passa une main moite sur la cuisse. Le chauffage était bien trop fort. Il faudrait penser à le baisser, on suffoquait dans cette cantine...  
Un doux frisson remonta le long de son échine quand il la vit sucer son doigt avec application et gourmandise. Il aurait rêvé être à la place de ce doigt, être prisonnier de cette bouche expressive... De ces lèvres si sensuelles...  
Son regard glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Il y décela une petite miette de chocolat qu'il se mit à fixer ardemment. Son regard était si brûlant qu'il aurait pu faire fondre ce morceaux impétueux qui le narguait d'être si près de ce qu'il convoitait.  
D'un geste rapide et discret, elle s'épousseta, chassant l'intrus qui tâchait ce si beau tableau. House reporta alors son attention sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Il se crispa puis leva un peu plus les yeux. Il croisa alors un regard espiègle et moqueur. Il se figea. Pris sur le fait!  
Que faire... Battre en retraite? Feindre l'étonnement? L'ignorance? L'innocence? Ou tout simplement soutenir ce regard dans l'espoir de la déstabiliser?  
Il gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ce regard coquin et teinté d'intelligence avait vite cerné son jeu. Elle connaissait si bien ce regard qu'il lui était impossible de se tromper sur le contenu de ses pensées. Cette situation lui apparaissait comique? Il serra la mâchoire, à présent conscient d'avoir pris un camouflet par ce regard. Pris en faute, envoyé au piquet tel un cancre. Un ignare qui n'avait su contrôler ses pulsions et son langage corporel. Toute la subtilité de l'envie miroitant au grand jour, même baignée par cette foule et étouffée par ce bruit incessant, anéantie en un regard, en une prise de conscience. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fantasme sur un être qui lisait dans les pensées?  
Il frotta son bas, tentant de décoller le tissu à sa cuisse. Il se sentait serré dans ce pantalon... Le miroir de son désir semblait hurler de douleur contre la paroi de ce tissu encombrant.  
Il devait s'éclipser et vite... Libérer l'otage du joug de la pudique et vertueuse société.  
Mais ce regard, de plus en plus éloquent le tenait!  
Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça et laisser le feu de la honte brûler ses joues. Il voulait qu'elle se sente coupable. Coupable d'être la braise qui alimente son désir. Coupable d'être si belle et attirante. Coupable d'être elle, si désirable, si tentante...  
Ragaillardit par son orgueil, il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'emprisonnant de ce bleu autrefois clair mais à présent assombrit de désir. Son regard noircit petit à petit, tâchant le sien, l'emplissant à son tour de ce sentiment prohibé. Elle cessa de respirer. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors, quémandant de l'oxygène mais rien ne réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Sa poitrine se souleva, assaillit d'une brusque envie qui la secoua. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les ordres assénés à son corps pour qu'il se calme et s'apaise. Il continua de la fixer intensément, persuadé qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur se détacher de ce brouhaha devenu assourdissant. Elle releva les paupières... Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile noir de désir... House sentit un violent battement à son entre jambe.  
Il la vit frémir et profita de son trouble pour détacher son regard du sien et fuir. Il se leva, vérifiant que personne ne pourrait remarquer la bosse sur son pantalon et l'élança vers la sortie.

Il avait **chaud**, **co**incé entre deux rives : passion et morale. Il était **la**s de mener un tel combat.  
Il était** cho**-**co**-**lat**.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chaud et Las**

Et l'homme perdait peu à peu le sens de la réalité, longeant murs et couloirs, oreilles tendues, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement.  
Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Personne de son entourage...  
Il secoua sa jambe droite, essayant d'arranger son pantalon qui lui collait à la peau. Il était en sueur. Une sueur aux arômes de chocolat, une sueur ponctuée de désir.  
Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à son entre jambe. Pestant contre ses attributs masculins, il s'engouffra dans une chambre déserte.  
Pantelant d'envie, honteux de désir... Blessé dans son orgueil, il se hissa sur le lit et s'y allongea en étouffant un soupir de dépit.  
Il avait su rattraper le coup, lui renvoyer la balle et la déstabiliser, mais elle... Était-elle dans cet état? Il en doutait fortement, conscient du pouvoir inébranlable de cette femme sur sa personne.

Il aurait mérité un face à face. Un corps à corps. Un bouche à bouche. Un cœur à cœur.  
Il aurait mérité d'être touché, à nouveau ébranlé. Pas par un fantasme ou une simple pensée.  
Mais par un frôlement, un touché.  
Un effleurement, un son.  
Le son de sa voix, chaude de désir.  
Le battement de son cœur, retentissant d'excitation.

Il s'assoupit d'envie, crispé de dépit.

Puis un bruit.  
Sursaut.

Il se redressa paresseusement, prêt à anéantir l'être assez fou pour l'extirper de sa torpeur.  
Son regard croisa un iris bleu teinté de vert.  
Il cessa de respirer.

Elle était là, debout à l'entrée, le dévisageant d'un œil noircit de...  
Haine?  
De... Désire?

Il s'ébroua à cette pensée, poussé par une irrésistible envie de se frotter les yeux.

Elle avança d'un pas, sans un mot. Son talon gauche foulant le sol, tordant le ventre du diagnosticien.  
C'était un bruit si familier... Si...  
Particulier...  
Si...

La porte claqua alors qu'elle la refermait d'un mouvement sec.  
Il tressaillit, se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

L'homme impassible bien sûr, noyé par sa fierté!

Elle avança d'un pas chaloupé.

L'homme impassible et fier mourut sur l'instant.

Néanmoins, il se laissa glisser du lit d'un geste assuré. Soutenant son regard, se voulant dominateur.  
Maître de la situation.

Elle se posta alors devant lui, frôlant presque son corps du sien.  
_ Bonjour, je voudrais un chocolat entre deux ébats sur un nuage de crème et de tendresse.

Déstabilisatrice.

Il déglutit doucement, chancelant d'un infime mouvement.  
Mais répondit du tac au tac malgré lui :  
_ Et ce chocolat, vous le voulez cuisant ou entre deux cuisses?

Il se figea d'étonnement, toujours porté par ce sentiment incompréhensible asséné d'une tranquillité déconcertante.  
Il aurait dû être tout sauf tranquille.  
Et elle aussi...

Pourtant leurs poitrines se soulevaient d'aspirations assumées.  
Ils se désiraient et aimaient jouer.  
Pourquoi ne pas s'en priver?

Le regard de la doyenne s'illumina, emportée par la réplique de son employé.  
_ Mordant.  
_ Piquant.  
_ Très tentant.  
_ Presque jouissif.  
Elle recula d'un pas. Il avança.  
_ Vous aimez le chocolat?  
_ J'adore.  
_ J'en raffole.  
Elle avança d'un pas. Il recula.  
Elle en raffolait et lui aussi.  
Parfait.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il reprit :  
_ Il ne faut pourtant pas en abusé...  
_ Que se passe-t-il House?  
Il se figea.  
_ Vous me semblez bien à l'étroit.  
Elle lança un regard éloquent à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.  
_ Aidez-moi à m'en défaire. souffla-t-il.  
Ils étaient chauds et las.  
Las de lutter et de peindre esquisses et tableaux hypocrites.

… Silence, plus un mot, plus un regard...  
La lassitude n'efface pas la conscience. Mais l'alcool pousse à la consommation du plaisir.

Lui n'avait pas bu mais elle... Sa pupille reflétait cet écart.  
Elle était saoule.  
Il l'était aussi... Mais d'elle.

_ Quel chocolat préférez-vous House?  
Le timbre de sa voix venait de descendre. Beaucoup plus grave...  
Beaucoup plus...  
Excitant!  
_ Le cherry. déglutit-il.  
Elle se colla à lui.  
_ Le chocolat mêlé au doux parfum de cerise et d'alcool. précisa-t-il.  
_ A en perdre la tête.  
_ C'est chaud...  
_ Grisant...  
_ Obsédant...  
Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.  
_ Quel est donc cet arôme qui frôle mes narines?  
_ Celui de l'indécence et du leste.  
_ Combien de verres?  
_ Assez pour combler ce fin espace qui me rend folle.  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, étouffant les paroles de l'homme... Inutiles...

Il s'enlacèrent, cédant à la décharge. Se laissant porter par ce désir irréfutable et brutal.  
Laissant couler cette chaleur le long de leurs caresses.  
Cette lassitude le long de leurs souffles.

Elle descella ses lèvres des siennes, haletante.  
Il déglutit à nouveau, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

_ Et le votre? demanda-t-il enfin.  
Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle glissa une main sous sa chemise, parcourant son torse humide de sueur.  
_ Le rocher déclara-t-elle.  
Elle fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son cœur.  
_ A la fois rude et tendre. Complexe... Une couche de roc, puis une carapace... Et enfin le cœur... Délicat, fondant à souhait... La meilleure partie puis... Une... Noisette...  
Il se plaqua à elle, frottant son bien le plus précieux contre elle. Elle frissonna.  
_ Pas si petite que ça... murmura-t-elle.  
Il l'embrassa avec exaltation, détachant de gestes vifs son chemisier, s'emparant rapidement de ses seins. Les faisant sien.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir dans son cou puis frémit.  
Il se munit alors de gestes suaves.  
Elle se laissa fondre dans ses bras.

Puis s'éloigna.

Il l'interrogea du regard.  
Elle sourit.  
_ Je te veux toi.  
_ Que je te prenne?  
_ Que tu me prennes. Comme ci comme ça, par toi pour toi, chez toi... Une autre fois.

Elle lui captura les lèvres une dernière fois puis s'éloigna à nouveau, prenant la direction de la sortie.  
_ N'abusez pas trop du chocolat, vous risqueriez la crise de foie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. Il s'y raccrocha de justesse puis se passa une main sur le visage.  
Il était trempé.

**Chaud**ière, **co**nnerie et **las**situde.  
Il le fut un jour...  
**Cho-co-lat.**

****

FIN


End file.
